Arthur's story: Yesterday, Today and Tomorrow
by Demoness99
Summary: A one-shot. UsUk. Human AU. Arthur has always been interested in fairy tales. Even as a child. This is his story. Yesterday I was weak. Today I am getting stronger. Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.


As a child I had very poor health so I stayed home quite a lot. I spent most of my time reading fairy tales. I've loved fairy tales for as long as I can remember. If I wasn't reading, I was day dreaming.

Yesterday I was a boy who could fly.  
Today I am a prince rescuing a beautiful princess.  
Tomorrow I'll the one being rescued by a prince.

One of the main reasons I love fairy tales is because it's a nice escape from reality. When things get hard I'll pick up a book and start reading. Or I will imagine that I was in another world. My world.

Yesterday I was a merman.  
Today I am a talking animal.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by a prince.

I even have my own magical friends. They're always there for me. I used to be all alone and no one would play with me. I sometimes even cried when I saw other kids play together. But now ever since I met them I'm never alone. I always have someone to play with.

Yesterday I was a wizard fighting against evil.  
Today I am a Samurai with a really cool sword.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by a prince.

I started writing down my day dreams in my notebook. I write them as fairy tales. My mother told me that if I didn't stop talking to my 'imaginary friends' she'd get me a therapist so I stopped talking to them when she's around, but I still play with them.

Yesterday I was a rich man with no friends who later became poor and surrounded by friends.  
Today I am a child raised by fairies.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by a prince.

I met this boy today, his name is Alfred, and he is my first friend who everybody can see. Just as I am obsessed with fairy tales he's obsessed with heros. He thinks he's a hero too. He is really stupid and annoying, but he's my friend. At least that's what he said. He comes over to play all the time, my magical friends are a bit jealous.

Yesterday I lived on the moon.  
Today I am made of candy.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by a prince.

Alfred and I are now best friends. He's read all my notebooks that I have written my day dreams in and he says I'm a good writer. He then asked me why the prince who rescues me didn't have a name. I told him it's because I don't have a good name for him. He smiled a bit and asked if he could take home all my notebooks to re-read them. I gave him my permission of course. I wonder why though...

Yesterday I could breath fire.  
Today I am stranded on an island.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by a prince.

Alfred then showed up a few days later with my notebooks and told me to look inside. I did as I was told and discovered what he had done. He had named the prince Alfred. Instead of 'xxxxx' it said 'Alfred'. I asked why and he told me that if he is the prince he'd be the hero of the story. I felt a little bit disappointed after he said those words. I didn't know why I felt that way. Then he told me that he liked me and that that was also a part if the reason. Back then I didn't know what it meant to have someone who liked you, especially another boy, or what it meant to feel like I did when he said that.

Yesterday I defeated an evil witch.  
Today I am a friendly giant.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

Alfred and I were inseparable until we started high school. He became a popular jock and I became an outcast with no friends. A few years back I had figured out what it was I was feeling when I was around him. It was love. I loved Alfred. He however didn't seem to love me back. He had had girlfriends since eighth grade, so I never confessed to him. We drifted apart and I was once again all alone. My magical friends had also abandoned me.

Yesterday I was a strong warrior.  
Today I am weak.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

Eventually I fell into a depression. My father and my mother stopped loving me after I told them I was gay. I wasn't their son in their eyes anymore. I was just a stranger living under their roof, hanging around them and eating their food. Then the second year came and a boy named Francis walked into my life. We did things to each other that lovers do. Things that Alfred and his girlfriend do. During the the third year we kept doing all these dirty things. Then the final high school year arrived at last. I got kicked out because my parents caught me and Francis making out, I broke Francis heart, skipped out in class a lot and even ended up trying to kill myself. It was a year I'm even to this day trying to forget.

Yesterday I was weak.  
Today I am even more weaker.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

No matter how got bad things got I kept on writing. I wrote not only day dreams but also other stories. Some had sad endings some had happy endings. I graduated high school and moved to another town, in hope of starting a new life.

Yesterday I was weak.  
Today I am getting stronger.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

However, I didn't forget Alfred. No matter how hard I tried. I just couldn't. I couldn't stop day dreaming about him, either. I kept writing about him. I kept hoping that we'd meet again, as friends or as enemies. It didn't matter. As long as I got to see him again.

Yesterday I grew stronger.  
Today I am almost recovered.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

Then it actually happened. Alfred and I met again. He told me he had broken up with his girlfriend so that he could be with me, then he kissed me and told me he loved he.

Yesterday I lost everything.  
Today I got it all back and even more.  
Tomorrow I'll be rescued by prince Alfred.

We moved in together, got married and spent our days together. Alfred died a few ago and now I'm dying myself. The doctors says that I won't make it long enough to see the sunlight of tomorrow. I am ready to go. I am ready to see my beloved again. I am writing this down because it's the only story I haven't written down.

My story.

Yesterday I was broken.  
Today I was rescued by my prince Alfred.  
Tomorrow I'll see him again.

My hero.

Alfred.


End file.
